


Losing my senses

by Scarabskin



Series: Red Rising Kinktober 2019 [8]
Category: Red Rising Series - Pierce Brown
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Light Bondage, Riding, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarabskin/pseuds/Scarabskin
Summary: Rhonna had never had problems with close spaces or darkness. Growing up in the mines had accustomed her to being out of control fo the environment, being at mercy for whatever was presented to her.Alexandar on the other hand...Kinktober prompt: Sensory deprivation Rhonna/Alexandar





	Losing my senses

Rhonna had never had problems with close spaces or darkness. Growing up in the mines had accustomed her to being out of control fo the environment, being at mercy for whatever was presented to her. 

Alexandar on the other hand, he was always able to make a decision. While being able to survive the horrors of war, her had always had a choice in where he was. His room could be lit up or dimmed to the perfect setting. The temperature in his armour was somewhat flexible and he could turn on or off what he wanted to hear from the outside. So you could say he wasn’t used to losing that control. And Rhonna liked to play around with that. 

Standing behind where he was seated to put her small hands over his eyes, making him “Guess who!”. Sleeping on top of him and refusing to move in the mornings. Forcing him to hear up her cold feet under the blanket. Best of all was limiting his senses in bed. 

Both of Alexandar’s arms were tied up to the bed frame. He could easily get away if he wanted to, but he had no reason to try. His eyes were covered with a thick, black fabric tied around his head and earplugs were lodged into his ears, trapping him in a dark and silent place. 

His brain had trouble coping. He couldn’t tell what was his imagination and what was actually touching him. Rhonna’s fingers would ghost over his sides, up and down in slow motions. Sometimes it would tickle somewhere, or he would think there was something crawling on him. Without his eyes to see, he had to just assume it was his brain playing him a trick. 

Slowly, one of Rhonnas hands would snake up his thighs, her body following along as she straddled his thighs. Unprepared for the sudden touch, Alexandar flinched when her bony fingers curled around the base of his cock. It was already filling out, just being naked in the same room as the beautiful red on top of him. While he couldn’t see, he could imagine her body in front of him; supple breasts, freckles snaking down from her face to her arms, lean body and lips that he couldn’t stop thinking about kissing. 

A stroke over his shaft slammed him back into reality. The feel was amplified by the lack of sense, his brain trying desperately to take in informations around him in new ways. Every movement sent signals to his brain, every little twitch and turn. Doing his best to stay still, Alexandar let out a moan, unsure how loud he was being already. Rhonna’s other hand was rubbing small circles on his stomach, soothing him as he was adjusting to the new sensations behind the blindfold. 

Suddenly, lips kissed his tip and his mouth went slack as he involuntarily thrust up. The movement was immediately stopped by her hand pinning him down to the bed with an enormous strength. He knew he was letting out moans as the lips enveloped his head, but she didn’t stop. Going down his length, Rhonna took as much as she could into her mouth. Stopping halfway down, she was jerking the rest of with her warm hand. Slowly she started bobbing up and down, now letting go of Alexandar’s stomach to let her other hand travel south down herself. 

Touching herself, she moaned low in her throat, sending vibrations up his shaft. Alexandar was steeling himself, doing his best to not thrust up and accidentally choke his angel of a girlfriend. 

Suddenly, without any warning, the warm mouth around his cock disappeared, her hand moving away. Whining, Alexandar wriggled about in an attempt to find out where she had gone, figuring out she was now moving to straddle his hips instead of thighs. Sitting down, she made slow thrusts, her wet cunt gliding over his cock. The friction sent Alexandar into another moaning fit, thrusting tentatively against her. 

A gentle hand took hold of him as she positioned herself above him. Guiding him towards herself, he felt her warmth enveloping his dick and it took all his will to not thrust straight up. Slowly sinking down, Rhonna took her time adjusting to his girth and length, the size difference between the two colours becoming apparent.

His wrists hurt by the sheer force he was putting on them, tied up against the bed. He concentrated on the sting there in order to calm himself down, unknowingly letting out loud whines as his brain was filled with lust and pleasure. 

After a few minutes, Rhonna was fully seated. Her legs were shaking slightly, hands resting on his trained abs. He felt her breathing in and out slowly, rising and sinking back down occasionally to test herself. Slowly, she picked up speed, riding up and down his length in quick motions. Alexandar could have given anything to hear her pretty moans as she went on, to see her bracing herself as she bounced on his cock. 

As time went on, Alexandar lost his cool and thrust up into her. He himself picked up speed quickly, pistoning up into her wildly. They were both moaning, Alexandar unable to keep his volume down. Fighting the rope around his wrists, he wanted to get a hold of her hips for some leverage. Without it, all he could do was thrust up and leave it to Rhonna. 

She did not disappoint. Fastening her pace, one of her hands slid down his stomach and up her own body. The more needy thrusts told him she was touching herself, nearing her orgasm. The mere thought sent him close to the edge too. 

Movements getting sloppier, Rhonna was tightening up around Alexandar. The heat sent him over, coming into her with a scream as his eyes rolled back into his head. His back lifted of the sheets when she didn’t stop, riding out her own orgasm.

“S-Stop Rhonna!” Alexandar’s voice was shaky, too loud. His deprived senses heightened his oversensitivity, her tight, wet hole milking his dick and bordering on painful as his nerves were on fire. He threw his head from side to side on the pillow, his legs kicking slightly and arms trying to free themselves. He was panting loudly and suddenly it was all gone. Rhonna had stopped and moved off him. 

Ragged breaths was all he could muster. His body was drained of energy and he was slack against the bed. Long, bony fingers came to remove his earplugs and blindfold, greeting him with the most beautiful sight ever. Rhonna was flushed red with a thin layer of sweat over her body. Her chest was heaving as she panted, the sounds filling his ears like music. She smiled lovingly down at him, bending down to catch his lips with her. His hands came free from the bed frame and quickly went to roam her body. One cupped her cheek as the other settled on her waist.


End file.
